Emergency lighting systems typically consist of one or more emergency lighting units which are positioned at preselected locations within a building, and which are hard wired into the electrical system of the building. These emergency lighting systems typically utilize a rechargeable battery, which is maintained in a charged state by the electrical system. During a power outage or failure, a relay in the emergency lighting system senses the power failure and activates one or more of the lighting sources of the emergency lighting system to provide safety and egress lighting.
In order to install an emergency system into an existing building, home or other structure current emergency lighting systems require hard wiring which is extremely costly and labor intensive in a finished building. It would be highly desirable to provide an emergency lighting system, which could be retro-fit into an existing building at a decreased cost as compared to existing systems.